A Sora Story
by Haruto
Summary: Well, this is a lemon that I made about Sora and my character named Oturah. I will eventually add the full story on, but this was faster and easier to write at the moment...


_A Sora Story_

_Short, Sweet, and Sentimental_

_Prologue_

_A full year has passed since Sora's previous journey to save the worlds, and he has been MIA the entire year. When Sora & company awoke, they were very confused. Questions like, 'What happened' and 'How did we get here' surged through their brains. While exploring, they found another person who was asleep. Unfortunately, she could recall nothing but her name._

_Now they are traveling together, in search of one thing - answers. That brings us to the present. Sora & company have to stay the, well, day at Jack Skellington's house in Halloween Town for some well earned & needed rest. Donald & Goofy are sharinga room, while Sora & Oturah (the new girl) are sharing a room of their own._

_Sora's Story_

_I'm trying to sleep, but I can't. I can't shake the memory of yesterday out of my head. You see, here in Halloween Town, I become a vampire. So, logically, I drink blood to live. Well, I did just that. I drank someone's blood. That's not the problem. The problem lies with whose blood I drank. You see, I drank Oturah's. Now I feel awful about it._

_Now, thanks to me drinking her blood, Oturah has transformed. You see, when we first arrived, Donald gave her the costume of a skimpily dressed black cat (which, by the way, she kicked his ass for). After I bite her, her hair grew longer and she became strangely angelic. Not only that, her hair also became lighter, she's paler, and her clothes are even skimpier (and she kicked Donald's ass again for it). She also gained fangs exactly like mine._

_At the moment, I'm in extremely deep thought. So, I don't notice Oturah walk over and crawl onto my bed. Nor do I notice her crawl up to and on top of me. So I'm really surprised and am not ready for what happens next. She moves in and kisses me passionately on the lips (with tongue, might I add). I'm thinking "HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT!"_

_You see, that was my first kiss, so I really wasn't ready for it. What happened next was like a blur in what seemed like a perfect picture. In the same instant that she drew me closer to her, she knocked us onto the bed with grace. I then gain my senses and something new. A lust for a new adventure, the adventure to see everything that made Oturah so unique. I drew her closer to me, in a bear-like embrace. I then turn us over so that I am on top._

_I then sit up, perched on her pelvis and look down at her. She has this bizarre Vixen like quality to her, but that only adds to her true beauty. She then uses her right arm to softly pull me into yet another kiss. Afterwards, she whispers four words into my ear that, like magic, set my lust ablaze. She whispered to me, "I love you, Sora." She then lets her arm drop, yet again, to her side. She then graces me with a soft smile._

_Then things start to intensify. We kiss in rapid secession as I slowly remove her almost see through night garments, to which, she wore nothing beneath. We both work on removing my boxers and kissing simultaneously. When we finally succeed in removing all of our clothes, our bodies intertwine into one another's, like two fires colliding. It was enchanting in its own artistic way._

_I penetrated her during this wonderful escapade. She bled a lot, but claimed to feel no pain, and neither her expression nor her posture showed this as a lie. It was a comfort unknowable as a virgin to be inside of her. I silently wished with the rhythm of my moving hips that this would never end. Not ever, but knew it to be nothing more than wishes and dreams, but not reality. After all, I had a journey to finish, and a mission to accomplish. Our lust sprouted like a secret garden created by our lust and longing for one another._

_ During the time that it could last, all worries or problems were lost to the sounds of our beating hearts. 'I LOVE YOU'. Oh, how these words rang in my head with no conclusion. How I longed to speak these enchanting words into her ear, and yet, I could not, for reasons unclear to even me. It was as if something prevented me from doing so. It was, for reasons unmentionably, bizarre. _

_At the end, we did something completely guilt free. We gradually moved our kisses from lips to cheek to jaw bone to neck. Then we bit each other. We did so for about 3 minutes. Then we ended it with a final kiss, to which I named 'the blood kiss'. We then left it at that, for we would need rest for the day to come. We lay there underneath the covers together. She was hugging me from behind, and my arms rested on hers. It's warm and comfortable, and that is how we go to sleep for the rest of the day._

_Fin._

_By: Haruto Akumu_


End file.
